Slow Dancing
by jokergirl2001
Summary: "Learning to dance is a step by step process, so I'll teach you slowly, and with small steps Natsu."


Fairy Tail was throwing a party.

Some may be wondering what was so special about this, considering that Fairy Tail had a rather infamous reputation for always partying.

Well, this party was actually _formal_ , almost similar to a ball.

The almost similar being due to Fairy Tail being...well _Fairy Tail_.

So of course the party was bound to be different from a ball, but for the most part aside from some occassional fist fights or the drinking contests going on, it was as close as a ball that they could get.

Inside the guild hall, beyond the dancing and partying members, a lone blonde was sitting at her usual spot near the bar.

Instead of her usual clothing, she wore a beautiful dress, matched with a pair of high heels.

If you haven't guessed yet, this figure was Lucy.

She hadn't come to the party along, she had came with her girl squad, but as time passed each of her friends had found someone to dance with or something to do at the party.

Levy dragged away by Gajeel to dance while Jet and Droy were arguing about who would dance with her.

Erza was monitoring the party.

Cana was currently participating in the drinking contest.

Wendy had gone home seeing as it was her curfew.

Juvia was stalk- _discreetly following_ Gray in hopes of asking the Ice-user for a dance.

And Lucy was still waiting for someone, _anyone_ , to ask her for a dance.

No one did.

Lucy tapped her nails impatiently on the wooden bar counter.

 _'It's been two hours, and all I've done is sit here.'_

At this point she was getting a bit desperate, maybe she should ask Loke to be her dance partner?

It wasn't like he would refuse her or anything.

But the thing was, she wanted to be asked by someone, not the other way around.

Lucy sighed.

"Yo Luce."

Lucy spared Natsu a glance as he took a seat next to her, a lot of trays in his hands, making her briefly wonder how he could carry that amount of food.

"You really are enjoying the buffet, huh?" She asked with a half hearted smile.

Natsu gave her a serious look. "I came for the food."

That wasn't a surprise.

In fact she was sure the only reason he was dressed up for the occasion was because Mira forced him.

"Why eat here though?" Lucy curiously asked.

For his part Natsu didn't stop eating, and instead chose to multi task by answering her question while scarfing down the food.

His incoherent words was easy enough for Lucy to translate.

"I saw you, and thought you seemed lonely, and yeah."

Lucy couldn't help but shake her head at Natsu's simple reasoning.

Well, at least now she had her best friend to accompany her.

She tapped her nails in a more relaxed pace as she watched Natsu eat, she would have been disgusted when she had first joined the guild, but now she just felt an indifferent amusement.

But she still couldn't help the sigh that once again escaped her lips as she turned her attention back on the dance floor, a longing look on her features.

It caught Natsu's attention.

"Why the weird look?" He asked bluntly her.

Lucy sighed before resting her head on the counter, her longing look replaced by a frown.

"I spent the whole day getting dressed up, and no one asked me to dance," she mumbled in reply.

"That's all?"

Lucy felt a flare of anger, of course Natsu wouldn't get why a dance was so important to her.

But then she sighed again, because really, what did she expect from Natsu?

Natsu was sort of right too, because after two hours she couldn't remember why the dance was so important to her.

"Yeah, that's all," she quietly admitted to him.

He didn't say anything else.

She just shifted her attention back to the dance floor.

Levy was scolding Gajeel for some reason, and it seemed like Gray was doing his best to avoid Juvia by constantly switching dance partners.

 _'They look like they're having fun.'_

She sighed again. Maybe she should leave.

"Luce?"

She shifted her attention back to Natsu.

"Let's dance."

Lucy blinked at Natsu's casual look, "What?"

"It seems important to you for some reason," Natsu shrugged in explanation.

A smile blossomed on Lucy's features, she was just happy that someone had finally asked her to dance.

So she grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

He didn't protest at all.

It wasn't until they were standing on the dancefloor that she realized something.

"Do you even know how to dance?"

"Nope," Natsu shamelessly admitted.

She should have expected that really, because this was Natsu she was talking to.

"I'll teach you then," Lucy decided with a nod.

She took Natsu's hands in her own.

"Learning to dance is a step by step process, so I'll teach you slowly, and with small steps Natsu."


End file.
